


2

by Cherryblossomyoongi



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomyoongi/pseuds/Cherryblossomyoongi





	2

It’s ok it’s ok

I say, crying

Why won’t they let me be me

And not fake

They say happiness is important 

Yet they refuse mine

Because it doesn’t correspond

With theirs


End file.
